Isolated DC current sensors remotely sense or measure DC current. Some isolated DC current sensors include a transformer or the like that have a primary side and a secondary side. The primary side typically has one turn or, just a few turns and is for passing the DC current. The DC current flowing through the primary side generates a field that ultimately induces a current in the secondary side, which is referred to as the secondary current. The secondary current generated in the secondary side of the transformer is measured and is provided as an output that is indicative of or proportional to the DC current. One of the benefits of such isolated DC current sensors is that there is no physical connection between circuits generating the measured current and the DC current sensing circuits.